Galactik Football: Unexpected
by TiaAvalon-chan
Summary: Set before the 2nd season of Galactik Football, the Snow-kids prepare. however, Rocket is acting particularly strange. Rated T for later chapters. Pairings: TiaxRocket major , D'JokxMei minor . by the way i suck at summaries and writing altogther. R&R :D
1. Prologue

Galactik Football: Unexpected

Galactik Football: Unexpected

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Galactik Football, any of its sponsors or any of its affiliates. Although I wish I did.

PS. All in Tia's POV

'_Thoughts'_

"Speech"

"**Speech through speakerphone or PA system"**

Prologue

"**The Snow-kids have just won the Galactik Football Cup." **That is the one line I will remember for the rest of my life. On the pitch with the other six members of the Snow-kids, I looked across the line, reminding myself of how much each of us has developed as a person. I felt someone embrace my hand, which started me, and turned out to be our captain. Rocket looked at me; his chocolate-brown dreadlocks flowing in the artificial breeze, his muscular frame amazed me as I recognised his topaz eyes staring into mine.

Shifting slightly from his gaze, I saw Mei brush her hand over D'Jok's chest and him grabbing it after. I had a feeling something was going on. Then, the rest is history. They kissed in the middle of the field, I wanted to be sick. It was disgusting but I can't say anything really.

The after-party was amazing though. Beforehand, Mei and I returned to our room so that we could impress the boys. She wore this long single-slit pastel-pink dress which matched her azure eyes perfectly. I stared at the full-size mirror, looking at my tomboyish stance while my mint green eyes couldn't look away from the knee-length black dress I was wearing.

"Wow! Tia you look great!" Mei exclaimed turning away from her own reflection.

"Thanks. You look better than me though, you always do." I replied sincerely, smiling.

We both walked into the room in unison. Even lazy goalkeeper Ahito awoke just to look at us. I felt myself blush as Thran and Micro-Ice walked to compliment us. As they practically sang their praises to us, I placed my left hand behind my head awkwardly. Rocket stood in the opposite corner to us with his parents and Aarch. I practically sprinted over to them in my black converses. I skidded to a halt in front of them all blushing, because I knew I had interrupted something and looked weird in a dress and Converses. _'O…k… awkward…' _I thought to myself.

"Tia you look a-a-amazing tonight." Rocket stuttered looking straight at me.

"I agree with Rocket completely." Aarch, our white haired coach, and Norata, Rocket's father said in unison.

"Thank-you very much but I'm not that pretty." I replied my face definitely flustered. Norata and Kira looked at Aarch before they walked off. I smiled at Rocket, who was wearing a white shirt, black tuxedo and loosened light blue tie, whilst he smiled back. We walked silently towards the balcony before stopping to stare at the magnificent skyline.

"Hey. Why are you so spaced out? I'm starting to get worried about you." I asked him concerned looking into his golden eyes. They showed no emotion, even though I gripped his hand tightly.

"There's nothing wrong with me. Don't worry yourself over nothing." He replied with a reassuring smile, although I could see that it wasn't sincere. Rocket, shadows streaked across his face lent towards me intimately before interlocking his lips with my own. I assumed that kisses between us would be more relaxed but I could feel his tension by the way he embraced me. I could only hope that things would change before next season's Galactik Football Cup.


	2. Chapter 1: Changes

Galactik Football: Unexpected

Galactik Football: Unexpected

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Galactik Football, any of its sponsors or any of its affiliates. Although I wish I did.

PS. All in Tia's POV

'_Thoughts'_

"Speech"

"**Speech through speakerphone or PA system"**

Chapter 1: Changes

I was still worried about Rocket. He had changed even more since we had returned from the All-Star match on Genesis Stadium. Even Aarch has had his fair share of worry from his nephew. I don't believe that he has called Norata and Kira to explain about the changes in their son. Like I said, I'm worried because there's more tension in the air than ever. Usually Rocket would have talked to me about it and I believe that if the tension doesn't leave the air soon, I'm gonna suffocate!!

Anyway, Aarch woke us all up at the awkward time of... 4:00 am... _'what!! 4:00am!!' _I was too tired to express my outrage and everyone seemed to be like that, even hyperactive Micro-Ice. A unanimous yawn erupted from us.

"Why are you all so tired this morning?" Aarch asked us wanting at least an answer.

"We're all so...so...tired this morning, c-coach..." replied our part-time goalkeeper Yukki, Thran and Ahito's ginger-haired cousin. She shared the same room as both Mei and I, and another thing, we got on really well with her. She has a mixture of tomboyish qualities and girlie qualities.

"Anyway into the holo-training for an early morning session before i have an announcement to make." he ordered.

We entered the holo-training slower than the slowest creature in the universe... sweatdrops Professor Clamp, who was also like us, tired, lazily pushed a button on his touch-screen and clones of the Shadows team materialised in the holo-training. We all took up our usual positions on the field (Yukki - goalkeeper; Thran & Mei - defenders, Mark, Rocket & myself - midfielders; D'Jok & Micro-Ice - strikers). Basically Aarch wanted to see if we had improved since the provious GFC final. Although without Aarch realising, Clamp made the clones a lot tougher.

Rocket and I were working our socks off in midfield, forced to sprint back and forth because of the constant booting of the football. Basically it was a power shot battle between Mei and one of the Shadow player clones. I could feel the sweat flowing down my face, almost blinding me. Anyway, Rocket still seemed a little tense compared to how relaxed he usually was in training... I'm not sure whether it's my fault he's like this or not. When I finally recieved the ball from Thran, the super-powered Shadows clone talckled me so hard that i nearly slid off the side of the holographic pitch. I was able to hold on to the edge.

"Coach, stop this training session!! Please I'm slipping!" I practically yelled to get some attention.

Aarch seemed to hear me as the training session disintergated before i felt myself lying on the cold tiled floor. I steadily rose to my feet, my team-mates offering their supportive arms. As soon as I had completely risen, I looked to my right hand side. Rocket remained there as still as a statue, looking into space. _'Have I done something to make him angry?'_ I thought as he forced his magnificent eyes to avoid my gaze. He had told me I was worring too much, but I was worried for a reason.

"Why were the clones so...um ... violent today?" D'Jok asked our coach, his arm firmly around Mei's curvacious waist.

"I really don't know but..." Aarch began before two other adults (whom I recognised mind you) burst into the room, followed by four teenagers who I recognised.

"Tia..." came a deep voice from the teenage boy with caramel-highlighted chocolate-brown hair which dropped into his emerald eyes.  
"Cameron..." I replied in disbelief. "Haruka, Phoenix, Marcquelle... It's you!!" I sprinted towards them, my arms open wide. It was the group hug I had to leave behind because of my biological mother's actions. I knew that the Ambassedors of Akillian weren't my real parent because they told me before I left to join the Snow-kids.

"Nice to see you again Tia!" both Haruka (my blonde-haired amythest-eyed friend) and Phoenix (my dark-haired silver-eyed friend) said in unison.

"Hello!! Tia who are your friends?" asked all the Snow-kids including technical staff in unison.

"Lo siento mis amigos de futbol (I'm sorry my football friends). These are my best friends from secondary school." I replied and pointing to each one in turn I named them "Cameron Flux, Marquelle Russell, Phoenix Ashes and finally Haruka Kaori." I repeated the process the other way around too. "Guys, these are the Snow-kids. Ahito and Yukki our goalies, Thran and Mei our defenders, Mark one of our midfielders, Rocket our other midfielder/captain, D'Jok and Micro-Ice our strikers and last but not least the technical staf of Aarch, Clamp and Simbai."

Cameron held out his hand to the team. He was always stubborn about new friendships and I've known this since primary school. From a young age, Cameron has had misfortune. His mother and him moved here from California and he would obviously be reluctant to starting again. I suppose I was the same when I moved from Barcelona AND moved to Akillian for the first time.

"So... What are you guys all doing here?" I asked, my inner self sweatdropping as I spoke. I suppose that I expected Cameron to answer but what shocked me most is that Marcquelle, shy, quiet Marcquelle, spoke.

"Is it a crime for us to come see a friend who we haven't seen in years? Because if it is, then sebd us to jail 'cause we're breaking the rules!" Not only did I not expect him to answer; I especially didn't expect him to yell. I shrugged at them because I didn't have an answer. Rocket glared at Cameron who returned his glare with the same anger. I could feel the tension between them, suffocating me. If I could read auras I assume that their eye colours would be the smokey outline, combining inbetween them.

I didn't realise that they didn't like each other much because I assumed that they would get along well. But I suppose that I should have known that...

...Everyone changes

* * *

TiaAvalon-chan: wow! my first full chapter! sorry if it's crap 'cause i'm not a very good writer! please Read and Review! Any constuctive critisism will be taken into account whilst flames willl be ignored completely! be warned readers...


	3. Chapter 2: Reunion

Galactik Football: Unexpected

Galactik Football: Unexpected

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Galactik Football, any of its sponsors or any of its affiliates. Although I wish I did.

PS. All in Tia's POV

'_Thoughts'_

"Speech"

"**Speech through speakerphone or PA system"**

Chapter 2: Reunion

Lunch time. _'hallelujah. food.' _i thought to myself because i was both hungry and relieved that Rocket and Cameron weren't still fighting. I picked up a light green apple and placed it in my mouth as I went to get myself a drink.

"Excuse me, I hate to be rude but... Who in fucking God's name are you?" came Micro-Ice's voice from the academy's entrance. All of the snow-kids including my friends followed the sound of his voice as the reply came.

"My name is Lauren Trescott. This is my husband Joshua Trescott and our only son Zachary. We're looking for Aarch." came a gentle female voice which seemed familiar to me. I didn't really know where from but it just rang in my ear using similar sounds to what I heard as a child. I didn't realise that Aarch had gone to the door to speak to them.

"Hello. I'm Aarch. I apologise to you on behalf of my student and please come in. Welcome to Aarch Academy." He gestured to the woman with dark brown hair, light green eyes and beautiful facial features, the man with fairly dark hair, dark eyes and sunglasses and the person in his 20's with dark brown hair, light blue eyes and similar features to his mother, to the training room. Aarch also told us to come along as the topic may involve one of us. The young man in his 20's looked at me, his azure eyes piercing mine. He smiled as if he knew me from somewhere.

The handsome young man sat down and lounged casually on the side seating. His mother looked at him with a look of disgust.

"So, Mrs Trescott. What are you here for?" Aarch asked, a hint of concern lingering in his voice. I think that it might be because the news may beak up the team_!! 'Oh, shit... don't let it beak up the team..._' I repeated over and over in my head. So much so that I nearly missed her response.

"Please call me Lauren. The ambassadors of Akkillian told me I could find my daughter here." She replied her eyes focused into a glare. I slid down slightly in my seat but before Aarch could answer, Cameron interrupted.

"Hey, Lauren." He said, smiling his head off. I wanted to get my hands around his neck and strangle him.

"Hello, Cameron. Anyway, have you got anything to say?"

"Excuse me..." I cautiously spoke up. "Would your first husband be Cristiano Rodriguez?" Zachary's eyes widened in disbelief, as did Lauren's.

"Yes, how did you know that, young lady?" she asked me in return. I assume that I had shocked her.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" Mei asked, D'Jok holding her passionately around the waist.

"Excuse me, I'll be right back." I ran straight to my room and seached through my top draw. My phone that lay on the bed began to ring. 'You feel like a candle in a hurricane...' I jumped onto my bed with a music box and picked up my phone.

_"Tia, Where are you?"_ came Rocket's voice from the other room. I held my mobile to my ear usiing my shoulder whilst attempting to open the music box.

"I'm just in my room. I'm looking for something. Don't worry." I replied

_"You better be back soon. Love you." _He hung up and he sounded more normal than he had been acting. It was a relief. finally, I opened the black music box that, well... didn't play music. It made me giggle a little before I picked up the photograph. It was a fairly young man with platinum blond hair, like mine, and blue eyes like Zachary's. He was wearing an army suit int the photo, dated 1999. With that I returned to the training room, Photograph in my quivering left hand, my black mobile in the other.

"Is this him?" I asked Lauren as I passed her the photo. Both Zachary and Joshua leaned in to look over her shoulder. It looked like her eyes were swelling up with tears.

"T-Tia... Is it really you?" both Lauren and Zachary exclaimed whilst approaching me. They embraced me tightly like when I first saw Rocket after our Genesis Stadium incident.

"C-C-Can't b-b-b-b-breathe!!" I managed to release from my vocal chords.

"Tia, as your brother I have to tell you that... you have magical powers." Zachary exclaimed...

* * *

iaAvalon-chan: If you want to know how the Snow-Kids react to this... God damn it... Read and Review!!T


	4. Chapter 3: Reactions

Galactik Football: Unexpected

Galactik Football: Unexpected

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Galactik Football, any of its sponsors or any of its affiliates. Although I wish I did.

PS. All in Tia's POV

'_Thoughts'_

"Speech"

"**Speech through speakerphone or PA system"**

_"singing"_

Chapter 2: Reactions

"I-I-I've got what?!" I practically screamed at the top of my lungs. I couldn#'t believe what Zachary had told me. I looked around. All the Snow-kids stood/ sat gob-smacked!! I expected shock but no support from them _'God-damn it'_

Little did I know about what I had caused... A luminous blue light erupted from my petite body; silver steaks flowed through the air connecting to the Snow-kids. The lights intensity grew, blinding everyone including myself. As my eyes readusted to the natural light, I looked in the direction of my team-mates... they were all children!! The full size mirror opposite us reflected our figures. I looked at myself. My hair stood the same as it was, however my body was more boy-like and I was about 4 feet tall!!

"What's going on here?" Rocket asked looking like a smaller version of himself without the beard and he had a cuter voice... kawaii.

"Well, Tia must be slightly freaked out by the news and because of that her powers are out of synch with her body. It's natural." Lauren and Joshua said in complete monotinous unison, no emotion carried in their voices.

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!" screamed Micro-Ice's child version. He reminded me of a super-deformed manga character. after that the same blinding azure light appeared which revealed our adulescent bodies. Mei looked slightly relieved as D'Jok held her tightly and kissed her on the cheek. Rocket's arm wrapped itself around my slightly less boy-ish frame and dragged me towards him.

"I suppose that's going to keep happening until i can control my powers." I spoke up quietly because of what my outburst had caused. "Lo siento. (sorry)" I turned sharply away from everyone to try and hide my face in Roocket's chest. He placed his free hand on my back so he could comfort me. Tears flowed down my face and I'm sure they stained Rocket's jersey. He placed his right hand on my face to lift it so I was facing him. I avoided his concerned gaze and looked helplessly at the ceiling, the floor or my shoes. Micro-Ice stormed towards me, Mark following close behind.

"What the fuck was that you blonde bitch?" he yelled at me, creating an artificial breeze which blew my hair in all directions. I continued to have tears flow down my face. They felt like poison, which burned my face.

"I c-can't help it M-M-Micro-Ice! I-I'm not u-used to this yet... you arsehole!!" I screamed before turning to leave the room. As I exited the door I turned sharply to my right and sprinted to my room. I could only just hear Aarch dismiss the snow-kids before my dorm door closed. I leapt onto my bed, my face buried in my covers. I couldn't help but cry. the tears i cried intoxicated my soul, and affected my physicality.

I sat on my bed, curled in a ball shape. I began to sing quietly to myself.

_"You feel like a candle in a hurricane  
Just like a picture with a broken frame  
Alone and helpless like you've lost your fight  
but you'll be alright, you'll be alright._

'Cause when push comes to shove  
You taste what you're made of  
You might bend, 'till you break  
'Cause it's all you can take  
On your knees you look up  
Decide you've had enough  
You get mad, you get strong  
Wipe your hands, shake it off  
Then you stand, then you stand

Life's like a novel with the end ripped out  
The edge of a canyon, with only one way down  
Take what you're given before it's gone  
Start holdong on, Keep holding on

'Cause when push comes to shove  
You taste what you're made of  
You might bend, 'till you break  
'Cause it's all you can take  
On your knees you look up  
Decide you've had enough  
You get mad, you get strong  
Wipe your hands, shake it off  
Then you stand, then you stand

Every time you get up  
And get back in the race  
One more small piece of you  
Starts to fall into place, Yeah

'Cause when push comes to shove  
You taste what you're made of  
You might bend, 'till you break  
'Cause it's all you can take  
On your knees you look up  
Decide you've had enough  
You get mad, you get strong  
Wipe your hands, shake it off  
Then you stand, then you stand

Yeah, then you stand (Yeah)  
Yeah baby, whoo hoo,  
Whoo hoo,  
Whoo hoo,  
Whoo hoo,  
Whoo hoo

_Then you stand - Yeah, yeah"_

I continued to stare at the other side of the room where Mei's bed, all neat and primmed to perfection, lay untouched. It made me truly wonder why I existed.

* * *

TiaAvalon-chan: I wrote this chappie out of the goodness of my heart... ok and a little motivation but here you go. It is kind of based on my personal experiences currently and how i personally felt.

Disclaimer 2: I don't own the song in the chappie. It is by 'Rascal Flatts' and is called 'Stand'... it is very meaningful to me.


End file.
